Conventional heating fans employ an electrical fan constructed of two or more blades circulating by force of an electrical motor on an axle, and thereby forcing ambient air through a volume containing a heat source, such as an electrical grill, resulting in a stream of heated air. The heating element within a traditional heating enabled fan restricts its physical dimensions by requiring its incorporation within the path of the air stream produced by the fan in such a way that will not obstruct the air flow. Furthermore, the constant forcing of the air through the heating element may subject it to such foreign matter as dust particles, grease and insects, causing it to degrade and eventually malfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,211 discloses a fan-less reflector heating device, another U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,318 teaches a direct heater comprising heating means and fan. The former suffers from poor dispersion of the heated air, the latter subjects the heating means to environmental degradation.